The Thornton Children
by AnEtheralFairytale
Summary: One shots of Hannah and John being children! (Written by Witty Lady and Maid of Sherwood.) (Transferred to a collaboration account)
1. From Hannah to Fanny

**Author's Note: This is from when John and Fanny were small children.**

From Hannah to Fanny

Hannah Thornton was screaming and racing around the house as she got her new present from Father. He told her that this fan was the first step into becoming a lady and that's all Hannah wanted. John Thornton covered his ears and squinted his eyes, wishing his sister would stop screaming.

Hannah was flashing her new light pink fan with the gorgeous pale pink roses on it to Mother. She smiled and said, "Of course, Hannah. You are now becoming a lady."

John went up to his mother and whispered into her ear, "Can you make Hannah stop?!"

"John," Mother scolded, "She is excited because it is her first womanly accessory." Then, Mother pointed to Fanny eagerly showing off her new fan to the dolls.

John was stifling giggles as Hannah whipped it open, flapped it, and closed it up again as if pretending to be an actual young lady. Father came in and told the children to wash for supper.

Fanny washed and sat at the table with her back entirely straight and her fan flapping as if to cool off. John sat up straight as well because in the Thornton household, manners were highly respected.

Father chuckled, "How much do you like the fan, Fanny, oops, I mean Hannah?"

"I love it! I love it! I love it!" It was so beautiful and deserved to be treasured.

"You know Father; it might be a good idea to call Hannah Fanny. I think it suits her. John noted.

"Can we call me Fanny? I love the name! It's sounds so cute!" Hannah pleaded.

"Of course, _Fanny_." Father said. Hannah shrieked in happiness.

From this day forth, Hannah was always called Fanny because of her lovely light pink with pale roses fan.


	2. A Visit To Grandmother Thornton's

A Visit to Grandmother Thornton's

Fanny was in the bath washing the dirt John had thrown at her when they were playing out in the fields. She was furious, but acted like a proper young lady and stormed away as John dropped to the ground and started to cackle. His dirt caked hands were pounding the soft grass.

When she finished, Fanny was helped out and was dried. After, Fanny wrapped herself tightly in a robe. She was shivering, but the robe would soon hold its heat to her. Fanny closed the door as the maidservant went out for she had to choose a dress to wear at Grandmother's dinner party. This was the first time she would get to wear a corset as well, so Fanny instructed herself to choose a grown up dress.

In the end after being helped into the extremely tight corset and dressing and undressing into many petticoats, bodices, and dresses, she finally chose a pale pink dress that had a big hoop skirt under. Her maidservant helped her into the dress and then started to brush her long platinum blond wavy hair.

Fanny chose this dress for it matched her first fan which she had named 'Rose'. Fanny kept it secret because she knew it was childish to name a fan, but in reality, 'Rose' was like her best friend.

The maidservant placed it into a large tight bun and wrapped a rose accessory in Fanny's hair. After, Fanny said thank you and told the servant to leave. She twirled around in the humongous pale pink dress. It she then flapped her fan open and closed it again. After, Fanny practiced what she would say at the dinner party a Grandmother's.

This would be a night she would not forget

…

John was already dressed in his best suit and frock coat. He was chuckling to himself of how he had thrown dirt all over the annoying Fanny. That girl cared nothing, but for clothing and lady like objects.

He asked Vecton, a longtime family servant about Fanny. "Vecton's?"

"Yes, Mister John?"

"What do you think of Fanny?"

Vecton frowned for he knew by how much the young master was disgusted by Miss Fanny.

"I think Miss Thornton is a delightful young lady."

John scoffed and turned which interrupted Vecton in doing his hair. John placed on a scowl, but then softened his expression because Vecton was like a friend. "Don't lie to me, Vecton, what do you really think of Fanny?"

Vecton scratched his head in a thought of response to Mister Thornton. He did enjoy the young mistress, but she could be a bit pushy sometime, yet so can Mister John. "I was not lying, master. I truly believe that Miss Fanny is wonderful."

"Your belief." John sighed.

…

When the children were downstairs, Mrs. and Mr. Thornton were already waiting by the door. Mr. Thornton offered an arm to Fanny who giggled and gladly excepted as she started to fan herself with her first fan.

"You know, John," Mr. Thornton advised, "You should offer your arm to your mother. Many gentlemen do this." John smiled and offered his mother his arm. Mrs. Thornton chuckled and accepted the boy's arm.

They walked to the carriage and got in. The ride was two hours and it was already late. Fanny was practicing her social skills in order to impress everyone of how lady like she really was.

John fell asleep against his Mother's shoulder. Mrs. Thornton hugged John as he was sleeping. Fanny eventually got bored and fell asleep against Mr. Thornton's broad shoulder.

When they finally arrived, Grandmother Thornton visited them and gave each of the children a kiss on the head. "Where is everyone, Mother?"

"The party is tomorrow!" Grandmother Thornton laughed.

"My bad."

"Don't feel bad, you may stay the night. Would you like some tea, you must be weary."

"No, I would like to sleep, but thank you. I feel bad though, since Fanny never got to…" Mrs. Thornton started.

"Fanny, don't you mean Hannah?" Grandmother Thornton interrupted.

"Fanny is her pet name for us ever since she got her first fan. It's light pink with pale pink roses. It's quite beautiful, Mother."

"You must be chilly. Come in and drink some warm tea while the children are asleep." Grandmother Thornton beamed.


	3. John's Dancing Lesson

John's Dancing Lesson

John was groomed and had his best suit on and the most uncomfortable shoes he could ever wear. He crossed his arms over his chest and placed a scowl for he had to _dance_ with Fanny today in their dancing lessons. He shuddered at the thought of Fanny's miniature heels stomping as his poor unprotected feet. A scowl was fixed on his face as he was in the ball room that was just recently made in their humble abode.

Fanny was wearing a bright yellow dress with her hair in a neat bun. She snickered and waved, "Ready for the _dancing_ lesson, John?" He sighed and threw his hands up in the air.

Miss Abbott, the dance instructor, told John to place his right hand on Fanny's shoulder blade and offer his left hand to Fanny. After, she told Fanny to place her left hand on his upper arm and allow John the privilege to hold her right hand. After, she beckoned at the orchestra to start playing Waltz music and showed the children how to do a basic box step.

"First, John, you must place your right foot forward as Fanny places her right foot back," The children followed and with a bit of hesitation from John and force from Fanny, "Then, both of you step to the side," If you were teaching the Thornton children how to dance, you must be very patient, "After, John will pull his right leg back to his left and stand on his toes while Fanny will pull her left leg back and stand on her toes as well. Then, it is the opposite. The lady will step forward while the man steps back."

This was when the fighting started. Fanny broke away from a confused John and snapped, "Miss Abbott, a fat elephant is better at leading than John. I request a new partner." John felt hurt. He didn't know why, but he rushed away while Miss Abbott chased the elder child.

After, John sat down on the chair while Miss Abbott crouched to see John's face and sad eyes. "John, are you alright?"

"I am fine, Miss Abbott and sorry. My behavior was inappropriate."

"No, John, Fanny's was. You were just fine. Would you like to come back and dance the box step with me?"

"What would that achieve, Miss Abbott?" John inquired.

"Fanny will see how well you can lead a lady." Miss Abbott stood and towered a bit over John since he was still a small child. John offered his arm to Miss Abbott and she smiled.

When John told the orchestra to play, they started and Miss Abbott started to count as Fanny watched with her fan clutched in her right hand. "One, two, three, one, two, three." The music and counting helped him lead.

He started to do the box step and actually twirled Miss Abbott around in the box as they danced. The woman noticed that the boy had a knack for dancing and was a fine lead. When the music ended they both bowed and Miss Abbott said, "See Fanny, John's not a bad lead." Fanny apologized.

"Would you like to dance, Miss Fanny?" John asked.

"I would love to, Mister John." They took frame and started to dance. Miss Abbott watched as the children giggled with glee and seemed to have fun. She grew fond of them quick.

After the dance lesson, John went upstairs to wash up for supper and he felt joy flutter in his heart. _Maybe dancing is not as bad as I thought_. **...**

**Author's Note: So cute! I thought it would be nice to have a brother/sister moment. Please review and if you want, write in your review what my next drabble should be!**


	4. Fanny's Choice

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in sooo long! I hope this is good for you!**

* * *

><p>Fanny's Choice<p>

Fanny was having her bodice tied when suddenly, the door opened. The woman tying her bodice quickly finished and scurried off before she had the chance to say thank you. Fanny walked over and to find that her two friends, Marcia and Sandra, were waiting for her by the door. Fanny shrieked in excitement knowing that she could finally go play with her friends. Fanny saw had Marcia had a bright blue dress on and Sandra had a light green dress. Fanny looked down to make sure she was wearing bright yellow because you can't go out if you are not matching!

The girls walked down the stairs and went into the parlor where tea was already being served. With their straightest backs, and pinkes raised high to the sky, they took small, careful, ladylike sips from the cups. Even though they weren't that priceless and all the girls knew this, it was excellent practice for when they actually need to be gentle and handle many things with care. As the parents of Fanny left with John and only the servants were home, Marcia set down her cup and whispered, "Let us look into your mother's wardrobe. Find some nice items."

Fanny was flabbergasted. Why would anyone do such a thing? Invade privacy for some trinkets and dresses. This was very rude. Meanwhile, Sandra kept shaking her head and started to sip from her cup again. Fanny set her tea cup down and rose. With a powerful voice, she told, "That is extremely rude, Marcia. If I hear you say that again, you are no longer welcome in the Thornton household." Marcia sat back down and apologized. Fanny accepted and they started to talk about the new dress shop in Milton. Dress shops are very rare in Milton.

Fanny smiled as her friends left. She was happy to have them over and happy that she choose correctly and responded appropriately.

* * *

><p>At supper, while Mr. and Mrs. Thornton were eating and while John was foolishly playing with his food when the adults weren't looking, Fanny told them, "I stood up to my friend today. She wanted to look through your items, Mother, but I told her no. Then, for the rest of day, we sipped tea and talked about the new dress shop in Milton. It would be nice to visit there one time..." Everyone laughed, even John, who wasn't interested in dresses and trinkets.<p>

"Well, it's Fanny's choice." joked John.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry it's short, I had some writer's block.<strong>


	5. The Young Master of Marlborough Mills

The Young Master of Marlborough Mills

John was very excited for today he was going with his father to the mill he owned, Marlborough Mills. It was no secret that John wanted to take after his father when he was unable to run the mill, but he didn't want his father to age. In fact, John wanted to assist his father ad be side by side when it comes to being the head of the family. Already, Mr. Thornton had been asking John to help him with minor taxes and payments that needed to be issued to the workers.

As the carriage halted, John was shaking and jumping up and down in his leather seat. Mr. Thornton placed a hand on John's leg. "Remember John. You must be mature when we enter. Understood?" John nodded and immediately settled down. They walked out of the carriage. Mr. Thornton pulled out a key and placed it into the key hole. When he opened the door, John was about to run, but he dug his heel into the ground so he would not look like a small child trying to shadow the very image of his father, even though this was true!

As they entered, Mr. Thornton led John into the factory. John's smile faded as he saw a bunch of sickly, skinny, and pale women and children. It was frankly disappointing. They all turned and gave the young master a quick nod before heading back to work. Mr. Thornton smirked and turned to John who was close to the verge of tears. As one tear fell, Mr. Thornton wiped it away, "John, this is how the working conditions are. There is nothing I could do to change it." John nodded and sniffled. "I have a very crucial task that will help you become a better master for Marlborough Mills. You can keep a critical eye on the workers and see their progress. Any misbehave or disrespect you, John, they have me to answer too." Mr. Thornton gave a sharp whistle and all the starving workers turned, "Listen! The young Master Thornton will be in charge! Any of you wish to disrespect him, you have me to answer too! Understand?" Everyone nodded.

When Mr. Thornton left, John decided to do some exploring. He walked around the mill and barely paid any heed to the nods and murmured 'master'. When he saw a young child, barely six, coughing. John ran to him. The child collapsed. His mother was coming and John stayed by the side of the young boy. He noticed the skin was milk white and the breathing was ragged. Meanwhile, John noticed it must have been the cotton in the air. John looked at the woman and ordered, "Stay with your son, I will get my father." She nodded with tears in her eyes.

Before John left, a hand grabbed his wrist. It was the lanky woman. "Bless ya, master." He smiled and nodded and rushed out of the factory. When John reached the office, he pounded on the door. Mr. Thornton opened it and found that his son was crying.

"There is a child that is quite ill. You must help, father." Mr. Thornton nodded and let John led him to the scene. Mr. Thornton examined the child and then told the woman, "I will pay for your son's healthcare. Now leave and let your son rest." The woman, who was sobbing nodded and left.

On the ride home, John stared out the window, "Father, why are mills like that?"

"My son, I do not know, but it tis the master's job to make the mills better and what you did today was an example of that."

The workers, who were heading home decided that maybe the young master would be even better than Master Thornton.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I liked this chapter much better than the last. I hope you did too. <strong>


	6. May Thy Father Rest in Peace

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. Writer's block, it can plague any writer. Anyways, one more chapter before the story is finished!**

* * *

><p>May Thy Father Rest in Peace<p>

The day Mr. Thornton died was a tragedy and shock to all. Fanny cried at her father's tomb in the funeral so loudly that all of England could hear, but Mrs. Thornton did not try to stop it. She was dabbing her eyes with the handkerchief of hers. Meanwhile, John was sobbing silently and was hugging his father's tomb. None of the children or Mrs. Thornton knew why Mr. Thornton committed suicide. John would now have to lead the family. Mrs. Thornton didn't wish this was furious with her passed away husband. Not only did he destroy the youth of John, but he shattered the innocence was well.

Fanny kept mumbling loudly to herself whilst John kept on screaming at the tomb of his dead father, "Why did you leave us? Why?" Mrs. Thornton grabbed both the children and ushered them out of the church. It was too much for them to bear at such a young change. In the next couple of months, Mrs. Thornton pulled John out of school and he started to lead Marlborough Mills. Every night, John would come home, exhausted and with deep dark bags under his eyes. He would stay up until the wee hours of the morning to finish his business.

Fanny stopped being so spoiled and had less guests come over. One rainy day, where it was pouring so hard that no one could see, John had his arm out to Fanny and she accepted it. Mrs. Thornton watched as the children left the house in silence. After, she placed her embroidery aside and hastily followed the children to make sure nothing bad would happen. She couldn't bear if her children would hurt themselves any way. They kept walking until they reached the graveyard, at their father's grave. Fanny was wearing a black dress and shawl will John was covered in a black suit and attire. They didn't even notice the rain or their worried mother. Fanny placed the flowers on her father's deathbed and John began his prayer.

"Father, I miss you beyond words. It is hard running Marlborough Mills and it gives me an aching head and sore mind. Why did you do this? I know you can hear me in Heaven!" John shouted at the gravestone. "Please guide our family and be our guardian angel." John started to cry and Fanny gave her brother a hug, which was quite rare.

"Father, I need you. It was you who always made me feel like a proper lady and always dined with me at my preparation tea parties. Please help us and we will see you in Heaven when it is time." Fanny croaked. After, she buried her head into John's shoulders. Mrs. Thornton ran up to her children and embraced them tightly. Both of them shivered from the cold. Mrs. Thornton promised to take charge and help John be the man of the house. Never would John have to take this challenge on alone.

"I promise you, my gorgeous children, I will guide you will your father rests in peace."


	7. My Love, My Joy, My Heart

**Author's Note: This is the final chapter of The Thornton Children! It's all about John and Margret with their children! I would like to dedicate this final chapter to all of those that have reviewed. Especially 'Guest, MaidMarian17, 'Guest' (don't know if you are the same person), 'Guest', and Melusine6619. **

* * *

><p>My Love, My Joy, My Heart<p>

It has been many years since John and Margaret have been married. They had two daughters. One was Jessamine who looked exactly like her mother with brown hair, wide lips, and a fair skin with grey eyes to go along, but she had her father's stubborn attitude. When she was small, it made her parents laugh. The youngest was Mary who looked like her father with black hair and blue eyes, but had her mother's headstrong independent attitude. The two girls constantly bickered, but always made up in the end.

One night, when the girls were asleep, John said, "I believe that those two girls may never stop bickering."

"They will, just like us." Margret spoke, gently kissing her husband's forehead.

"I heard that our Jessamine will definitely be hard to find a husband for with her stubbornness. She is seventeen and old enough. I wonder if there will be a man for her." Margret sighed. Her husband placed a hand on hers.

"My dear, there is always someone for someone. I am worried about Mary because she loves to be headstrong. The other day, she told me to stop bothering her piano practice and kept complaining to me that I always do. I wonder if she will ever stop being so quick to snap!" Both of them laughed.

"Do you think both girls would ever even want to marry?" Margret asked.

"I hope not! They are my treasures! Besides, all the men I have seen are so laid back and lazy!" John protested.

"That's what you think about every young man." Margret reminded him.

"Doesn't every father?"

"No, just the protective ones." Margret said, walking over to hug John.

"Whatever the idea may be, you and the girls will always be my love, my joy, and my heart."

John decided to place the past behind him and look towards the future. Even though he lost his father, he had his girls to replace the hole in his heart that had been plaguing him all these years.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: The end! Thank you for reading and reviewing!<strong>


End file.
